Melody Jones, Part 3: Redemption
by cw2k
Summary: While mourning the death of Cassie Cage, Melody is scheduled to give her testimony on the events involving the Syphon Filter virus, and other terrorist incidents, including her assignments with Sheva in the past. Melody must now clear her name in front of the Secretary of State. Will she finally succeed, or face the consequences?
1. Introduction

Melody Jones, Pt. 3: Redemption

Introduction

Whispering Woods Mortuary

Oliver's Bluff, Virginia

Melody, Chris and Sheva were mourning the loss of Cassie Cage, who was killed by Jason Chance in New York. Alongside them is Johnny Cage, Sheva's partner Jill Valentine, Tanya and Sonya Blade.

"I can't believe she's gone, said Sheva. "She'd be alive right now if we haven't dragged her into this."

"Cassie died the way she lived," said Melody. "Doing what she believe in."

"In any case, you could hardly have stopped her," Tanya said. "No one could."

"If it was me facing that bastard who murdered our daughter," said Sonya angrily. "I would have killed him myself!"

"She gave her life for mine. How could I live with that?" Sheva was tearing up.

"The same way we will, Sheva," said Jill Valentine. "By surviving, never giving up, by fighting for what you believe in. It's not over yet."

Jill is right. Unknown to them, pictures were taken in different angles. Two choppers appeared

"You could have ended it here," Mara Aramov. "A secretary of state of many administrations, you would have the power!"

"No," said Secretary of State Vince Hatton. "I have other plans for Melody Jones. Hearings have been scheduled and I need someone to blame."

Senate Hearings Chamber at the White House

Washington DC

"There is no conspiracy, no arms consortium, only a traitor acting alone, or with her friends. I ask you again, Ms. Jones! As an operative in this unnamed Agency, did you even assassinate a world leader?"

Melody was dressed in a white business suit.

"No. Never!"

Tokyo, Japan

Two weeks ago on a rainy night

Melody was in the hotel room, armed with a FN SSR semiautomatic rifle. Her target was the leader of Chinese army rebellion, Shi-Hao...

MELODY JONES, PT. 3 COMING JANUARY 5TH


	2. Hotel Fukushima

Melody Jones, Pt. 3: Redemption

Mission Hotel Fukushima

Tokyo, Japan

 _BRIEFING FROM CHRIS JONES OF THE HOMEFRONT WARRIORS_

 _"Melody and Sheva have come to Tokyo, Japan on the trail of Shi-Hao, the leader of the Chinese army rebellion. It is believed that he is trying to procure the Syphon Filter virus to aid his insurgent movement, and is enlisting the help of the JRA, a Japanese terrorist group."_

 _"A meeting between Shi-Hao and the JRA is planned for tonight in the Shinjuku district. Across the street, Melody must use room 413 of the Hotel Fukushima as a sniper's nest. Her target: Shi-Hao and his highest ranking lieutenants. If they die, the rebellion dies, and Syphon Filter is prevented from falling into the wrong hands."_

Melody and Sheva arrived at Hotel Fukushima in Japan on a rainy night. Melody goes inside the lobby.

"Good evening, madam. What can I do for you?"

"I need a room key, room number 413, registered under Negol."

Here you go, ma'am."

"Arigato."

Melody proceeded. She followed the bellhop to the elevator. After getting off, she looked for room 413. As soon as she found it, she enters.

"Sheva, I'm in."

"Look inside the bathroom. There's a CheyTac rifle inside the case. It's suppressed, so your shots should be quiet."

"Just the way I !Ike it."

Melody collected the Cheyenne Tactical M-200 Intervention with a suppressor.

"I'm in position."

"Shi-Hao is just across the street. I placed a bug inside the room. Patching you in."

 _Shi-Hao: We had an arrangement._

 _JRA member: It can't be done. Security us too tight. Tell Aramov she asks the impossible._

 _Shi-Hao: Your group has insulted us with your incompetence, and you shall suffer as a result._

In a building across the street, Shi-Hao was beating a JRA member in purple.

"Aramov?," asked Melody. "We should have known she was involved somehow."

"See if you can eliminate Shi-Hao and his lieutenants."

"I only see Shi-Hao, but when the shooting starts, the rest will come running."

"Take out that sniper on the roof first. He could cause trouble."

And she did just that with the Intervention.

*Sniper down!"

"Acknowledged."

Melody proceeded to assassinate Shi-Hao and the .408 CheyTac bullet did the job.

"Here we go!"

Melody detached the suppressor and made quick work on the thugs inside the building across the street. After five minutes of sniping, the CheyTac rifle went dry.

"Melody, you're a stone cold killer!"

"That's a Marine for you. I'm exiting the building now."

"Melody, Shi-Hao's men have control of the entire hotel. They already made their way in."

"Aw, shit!"

Melody took the dry rifle and armed her Beretta 92FS. As she exited the room she took one of them out. They are armed Desert Eagles. I find it kind of strange that Japan only had the Nambu Type 14, which was used uncommonly during World War 2 by the Imperial Japanese. I think because Japan was lacking a modern firearm, the Desert Eagle was chosen. Melody took the Desert Eagle.

"Why would Japanese thugs use this?" Regardless, she used it to beat the thugs in their own game. Japan does have a submachine gun called the Minebea M-9, which is a Japanesee equivalent of the Uzi. They also use it as well as the Howa assault rifles. Nelody rescued the hostages along the way as she makes her escape from the hotel. Just before she escapes, she found a JRA member on his hands and knees. Melody should've killed him, but instead she was given a Franchi SPAS-15, a successor to the Franchi SPAS-12, except the JRA modified it to fire explosive rounds. She only had 5 rounds and she did not want to use it to damage the hotel, even though bullet holes already did the work.

"Melody, more trouble. According to the Japanese police, the terrorist have a hostage."

"Who?"

*The daughter of a Japanese ambassador to China. They are using her to escape the building from the basement."

"Copy, Sheva. On my way."

Nelody made her way to the basement and found the daughter of the Japanese ambassador to China. She eliminated the thugs and escorted her to safety. After taking her to the lobby, she made her way out of the hotel before the police arrived. She jumped into the van and took off.

"Bad news, Melody. I got a call from Tanya. She said that we have been scheduled for testimony based on the Syphon Filter scare."

"(Discontently) Great."


	3. Costa Rican Plantations

Melody Jones, Pt. 3: Redemption

 _Courtroom_ , _Washington_ , _DC_

"You've been asked to testify, Ms, Jones, because of your direct knowledge of this agency and its connection to the Syphon Filter virus," said Vince Hatton, Secretary of State. "I'll begin with you. For the record, describe how you first became involved."

 _Melody's Testimony From the Congressional Record_

 _"The sgency had been tracking down an international terrorist named Erich Rhoemer. One of my men went to investigate Rhoemer's drug operation in Costa Rica. We lost contact. Sheva and I were sent in to get him out. In August of 1999, Sheva and I were given a difficult mission: Infiltrate Rhoemer's operation, rendezvous with Agent Ellis, and help him complete his mission. The order was from the agency's C.O., Edward Benton. At that time, I did not question his orders. Sheva and I made the drop successfully, but got separated. The plantation was spread out and heavily patrolled. I knew we were in trouble when we hit the first traps: Automated machine gun nest. It was pretty obvious that Rhoemer did not want any visitors."_

 _Costa Rica_

 _August 6, 1999_

Melody and Sheva were separated a few hundred feet. After 5 minutes, they regroup.

"Melody, this jungle is littered with automated turrets. Stand back, I'll frag this one."

Sheva tossed her grenade at the turret, destroying it. After killing some of Rhoemer's men, they encountered another turret.

"I have no more grenades, Mel. You'll have to take this one."

Melody used a grenade to take out the turret. There was another turret nearby. Melody used another grenade and destroyed it. They then proceeded forward and found Ellis's coordinates.

"These are the coordinates Ellis sent," said Melody.

Ellis was being held by the campfire.

"How much information was smuggled back to your agency?" asked Erick Rhoemer from the first part of the Melody Jones series.

"I'm not telling you," Ellis replied defiantly. "You'll have to kill me."

"Very well. Now I will show you how we deal with informants. Finish him."

"With pleasure," said Mara Aramov as she executes Ellis with her Makarov PM. This caught the attention of Melody and Sheva. They rushed to find Ellis dead.

"It's Ellis, executed. Sheva, you found anything?"

"This entire area is in flames. I'm not sure what they were growing, but it wasn't narcotics."

"Rhoemer knew we were coming."

"So what's our next move?"

"We wait for the next viral outbreak. We won't have to wait long."

Sheva contacts Benton, "Benton, Ellis is down. Orders?"

* _Resume Ellis's mission. Split up. Sheva, proceed to the laboratory complex and rescue any sympathetic scientists. Rhoemer will employ a scorcher as a distraction and will destroy everything. Jones, find a computer and email Ellis's coordinates to the headquarters. I have air strikes coming on your order."_

Sheva and Melody split up. Melody found the computer and used it to email the plantation's coordinates to the agency while she a finds the laboratory and rescued the scientists. When both objectives were complete, Melody proceeded a C-5 Galaxy transport. Her HW armband gave her a warning signal, land mines. She moved cautiously as the armband was beeping fast. She was about to enter a dark catacombs when Benton contacts her.

 _"Mission complete. Rendezvous with Alomar for extraction."_

"Negative. I'm going after Rhoemer's transport."

" _You were given a direct order, Jones. Stand down!"_

"Jones out."


	4. C-5 Galaxy Transport

Melody Jones, Pt. 3: Redemption

C-5 Galaxy Transport

 _Melody's Testimony_

 _"Sheva discovered that Rhoemer was readying a cargo for escape. I got there just in time."_

The transport was about to take off, but Melody was chasing it by Jeep. She jumped into the cargo's latch and slowly made her way in.

 _"According to Dr. Elsa Weissinger, one of Rhoemer's lab technicians, that Rhoemer had ordered all of his plantation workers killed and had loaded the plane with crates filled with the extract from the plants. I boarded the plane determined to stop him. Unknown to me was that Rhoemer was working for the agency, that my own C.O. betrayed me to get his hands on Syphon Filter. One of the things that the agency supplied Rhoemer with was the same advanced_ _full body armor that I would later face on Jason Chance."_

 _"Melody, you were supposed to rendezvous with Sheva,"_ said Benton through Melody's armband.

"Sheva can handle herself! I have a chance of stopping Rhoemer! Why can't you understand?"

 _"This will not go unpunished."_

"Right! Jones out!"

Me!ody has a Mossberg 590A1 shotgun which was all she needed. She battled the soldiers inside the plane. Rhoemer was coming down the stairs wearing the same armor Chance wore in his unsuccessful boss battle with Melody in New York. Melody is on the chase. She went into the cockpit and opened the latch from where she came in. Then she went back down and battled Rhoemer. Melody earlier found the same Daewoo USAS-12 Auto shotgun she used on Chance, and she used the same tactic on Rhoemer. The shots did not kill him but rather cause knock backs, and Rhoemer was knocked out of the plane.

"Rhoemer had escaped," asked Hatton.

"Yeah, he escaped."


	5. Pugari Gold Mine

Melody Jones, Pt. 3: Redemption

Pugari Gold Mine

 _Tanya's Testimony_

"Miss Tanya, In you deposition you have testified that your first contact with the agency was in South Africa," said Hatton.

Tanya explains, "Yes. In 1984, there was a viral outbreak in one of the mines. I was sent by the ANC to investigate."

 _Tanya's Testimony From the Congressional Record_

 _"I was a soldier in 1984 for the ANC (African National Council) fighting to liberate my brothers and sisters from apartheid. On August 27th that year, Venik Smith, Shawon Dejesus and myself infiltrated the Pugari South African Mining Corp to sabotage the facilities and free the indentured workers."_

 _"We discovered that many of the workers had been exposed to some unknown biological agent that was unearthed deep within the mines. A foreman, Samuel Jones, sealed the sick men in one of the mines to prevent them from infecting the other workers. For me, it became a mission of great loss and deep regret."_

 _Mpumalanga, South Africa_

 _August 27th, 1984_

"Dejesus reporting in. Just hit the LZ. On my way to the West complex. Over."

"Smith here. Everything's going according to plan."

"Good luck to you all," said Tanya. "Out."

Tanya was coming in via parachute, armed with a Smith & Wesson SW99, and Izhmash AK-74 and a FN SSR. In the cliffs nearby her entrance point, there was some explosives. She collects them and proceeds. She takes out many soldiers until she encountered one of the slaves.

"Are you ok?" Tanya asked.

"What are you doing here?" asked the slave.

"I'm here to free all of the workers forced to work at the mine against their will. Where are the others?"

"Foreman Jones quarantined them somewhere."

"I will find them. We're going to blow the mine up, but I'm getting you out of here first."

"The East passage is the best way out but it's guarded."

"Leave it to me."

Tanya continued to locate the slaves while taking down the operatives referring to her as a terrorist.

"Tanya, I'm taking heavy fire!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Surrender to them. I'll be there shortly to ambush them."

"The Western complex is down that tunnel," the slave said. "We can find our way from here."

Tanya made her way to the Western complex and ambushed the operatives.

"Thanks, Tanya. I owe you one."

"You'd do the same. Let us proceed with the mission."


	6. Pugari Complex

Melody Jones, Pt. 3: Redemption

Pugari Complex

Tanya set the explosives, but she was attacked by the guards. One of their bullets hit the explosives and. Tanya took cover, but the mines collapsed. Smith protected her.

"Tanya, I've restored power to the main runway," said Venik.

"Good timing. I need to get out of here fast!"

Tanya proceeds throughout the complex until she met Foreman Jones.

"Who are you?" Jones asked.

"Who are YOU to enslave my people? Where are the quarantined workers?"

"We didn't know what to do. They fell ii so quickly."

 **"WHERE ARE THEY?"**

"A holding cell in the East mine. We quarantined the there."

Tanya made her move to the East mine.

"Tanya, I hacked the main computer and the data transfer is ready, but the power to the transfer tower went down," Venik said.

"I'll restore the power. Stay out of sight until I contact you."

Tanya fought her way to the transfer station and restored the power.

"I had found my brothers, but I would not set them free. The virus was a strain I've never seen before. I kept thesamples."

"How did the Agency acquire them?" asked Hadden.

"I did some lab work for the World Health Organization. Miss Cassie Cage was assigned to investigate the same outbreak as I. She came to my lab and saw the samples."

"Which you gave to her?"

"I thought nothing of it. She wanted to have them tested at the Agency labs."

"I see. Do you recall which labs?"

"Of course. It was PHARCOM."


	7. Shirpur District

Melody Jones, Pt. 3: Redemption

Kabul, Afghanistan

Shirpur District

Hatton: Ms. Alomar, according to your affidavit, you met Ms. Jones in 1999. Is that correct?

Sheva: Yes. I was in Kabul on a covert assignment for the BSAA.

Hatton: Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance?

Sheva: That's correct. Part of the West African Branch.

Hatton: I see. Before we get to your mission in Kabul, what was your first impression of Melody?

Sheva: We've been friends since high school. After we graduated, Melody was asked to join the USMC. She was reluctant at first.

Hatton: Two best friends. What was it like working with her?

Sheva: She is no doubt an excellent partner. However, when we were given our mission in Costa Rica, it seemed that she was still learning her way around and I had a little more experience, considering my expertise in archery.

Hatton: So you showed her the ropes?

Sheva: Yes. We started our careers in 2001. After Costa Rica and Nepal, we were sent to Afghanistan to undermine the Soviet occupation. The entire city of Kabul was full of snipers. The BSAA informed me that the Soviets were developing a gun of some kind. I would surely have been killed had it not been for Melody. I agreed to help her escort a truck full of arms for the rebels by creating a distraction.

 _Kabul, Afghanistan_

 _July 9th, 2001_

Sheva made her move, armed with her Beretta 92FS with a suppressor. She found the first sniper and took him out. He was armed with an SVD Dragunov. After proceeding, she found a destroyed bus that can serve as a extraction point. She later took out all he snipers. She found a Steyr AUG A1 bullpup rifle upgraded with a X-Ray scope. She used it to snipe targets. The rounds were upgraded to penetrate walls and other solid objects, but in reality, it uses 5.56x45mm NATO rounds in its 30 round magazine and it is equipped with a Swarovski scope. She then entered a house with a basement and placed a C4 charge and scrambled out of there quickly before detonation.

"Alomar, if that was you, good work," said Melody through a comm earpiece. "Soldiers patrol will definitely be heading your way. Hope you can handle the heat."

Sheva returned to the house. As she was planting the explosive, she found what appeared to be a blueprint and took a picture form her camera. Afterward, she left the house and fought the soldiers using her Izhmash AK-74M. Soon, she reached the extraction point. The pilot that dropped her off contacts her.

"Sheva, this is Jill Valentine. We are enroute to you now, but you need to dispose of those rocket launchers and secure the LZ."

"How many?"

"Four, all around you. They're using AT4s.

"I'm on it."

Sheva used the AUG to take out those rocket launchers as quick as she could."

"Hostiles down, Jill."

"Sweet! Prepare for evac."

Sheva: Eventually, Melody recruited me to the Agency.

Hatton: Yes, to help her commit murder, assassination, arms-dealing, acts of terrorism, you should...

Sheva: Utter nonsense! Melody and I worked for the greater good and you know it!


	8. S S Lorelei

Melody Jones, Pt. 3: Redemption

Dublin, Ireland

S.S Lorelei

"I'm almost there," Melody said to Cammy White of the Delta Red at the S.S Lorelei in Ireland. "How much time do I have left to plant the explosives?"

"Not long. My MI6 team is standing by. Recon has trucks being loaded in the South Cargo Bay. I'm sending in Nigel's team to check it out."

"Copy that. Heading to the North cargo hold now.

Melody jumped down from a crane and managed to plant the first C4 explosive on the corner from where she started.

"Cammy, first explosive is set."

"Good, set the rest of the three and get the hell out of there. Once you are finished, head to the shipping manifest and video tapes."

Melody made her move into the hull of the ship, taking out any shipmen along the way. She found another room full of containers and planted another C4. As she progressed, she saw two shipmen in the next container room conversing something about Suez. She eliminated them and planted the third C4. She then proceeded and found a elevador that took her up to the next level of the ship. She found an engineer but she planted the final C4. Progressing, she found a cook.

"Da hell is a cook doing here?" She thought to herself.

"The captain is busy now, but wants his food sent up immediately," said a operative. "This floor is off-limits, so use the dumbwaiter."

"Yes, sir."

Melody found herself in a kitchen of some sort until Cammy contacts her.

"Melody, I've intercepted a message from the ships's radio. The crew found the decoy you planted and locked down the engine room. They fell for. it."

"Sweet."

Melody proceeded and found a dumbwaiter. She carefully entered and found herself inside the captain's quarters.

"Melody, the captain is returning to his quarters. Eliminate him."

Melody made one good head shot to the captain and began searching for the video tapes. She found the shipping manifest and the video evidence. She left the quarters and backtracked her way to the cargo holds. She fought her way to the cargo holds. When she got there...

"Cammy, I'm at the cargo holds, but the crane is shut down."

"I'll handle it, but I need cover. Looks like we'll have some trouble."

"I got this."

Melody used her SR-25 to take out the troublesome shipmen. Cammy went into the control room to activate the crane.

"Going up?"

Melody got on the crane and joined Cammy in escaping the ship.


	9. Dockyards

Melody Jones, Pt. 3: Redemption

Dockyards

Dublin, Ireland

"Are we too late?" asked Cammy.

"Possibly," the MI6 agent replied. "The IRA has stolen several carrying classified cargo."

"We need to move. Our targets are stolen transport trucks. Destroy them with your C4."

"Let's split up," Melody said.

"The trucks are heavily armored. You must place the C4 at their weak point, which is on top of the truck. Remember, none of these trucks are to leave this dock."

Melody and the others split up. Melody finds a sniper nest where Cammy is pinned down.

"Melody, the truck is up ahead, but this path is a choke point for that sniper tower. I'll get you cover fire while you make a break for that truck."

"Got it."

Melody made a run for it as Cammy opened fire on the sniper. She climbed on top and placed the C4. She then ran before it exploded after 10 seconds. She then entered another area where Cammy is at but the IRA locked them both inside warehouse number 3. That is until Melody found two barrels and shot at it, blowing the door down.

"Excellent, Melody. I need to prepare my other squad. You get the truck to the West."

Melody continued onward and found another truck, planted another C4 and made a break for it. Just then, several MI6 agents came in and took on the IRA.

"Melody. Miss White asked me to escort you to our location. Be careful, there's heavy sniper this sector."

Melody found Cammy and another MI6 agent.

"Melody, this my best locksmith, Jim Russell. He's a MI6 agent, but he can't line up a shot to save his own life. He'll be your partner, so give him cover fire while he unlocks the safe."

Melody and Jim teamed up to find the same. Melody took down many IRA grunts while Jim unlocked the door.

"The safe is in the office," said Jim.

They made their way to the office and Melody kept her eyes on any adversary that tries to stop them. Finally, Jim cracked the safe.

"I've got the contents. You hold them off while I sneak out."

"Be careful."

Melody fought her way out of the warehouse and found another truck. She plants an explosive and hauls ass. Up ahead, there's one more truck to destroy, so she did just with one more explosive. The last truck is destroyed.

"That's all of them."


	10. Final Assault

Melody Jones, Pt. 3: Redemption

Final Assault

Cammy contacts Melody.

"Melody, my field agent, Nigel Cummings, is being pinned down by sniper fire."

"Another crack agent like Russell?"

"Don't be snide, Melody. Cummings is a top agent and a better shot. You need him to get to the final truck."

Melody went straight ahead and found Nigel already putting in work.

"Hello, Melody."

"You must be Nigel."

"I am. Cammy told me you were coming. Our entire squad has been cut don by sniper fire. Stick with me or else we'll both get whacked. Let's go."

Melody and Nigel proceeded, taking out as many IRA gruntas as possible in a maze of shipping containers until Nigel found the remaining truck.

"This is the last one. Blow it up."

"Change of plans, Jones. Cammy just radioed me and said to bring this in. MI6 wants to analyze the virus."

"We have hazmat crew coming in. Transporting this is dangerous."

"I'll chance it. Get the gate, I'll drive."

"Melody, do you have the final truck contained?" asked Cammy via radio.

"I think I know who the IRA contact is."

And that contact was Nigel, and Melody eliminated him.

Some time later...

"That's it," said Cammy. We've stopped them."

"Not yet," Melody said. "But any second now."

Far from them, the entire cargo ship exploded and many containers fell into the ocean.


	11. Convoy

Melody Jones, Pt. 3: Redemption

Convoy

Kabul, Afghanistan

July 4th 2008

 _Melody's Testimony_

 _Melody: I met Benton in 2007. I had recently graduated from high school and joined the USMC. A few short months later, I became a scout sniper._

 _Hatton: What weapon did you use?_

 _Melody: If my memory serves, a PSG-1._

 _Hatton: But that is not a USMC weapon._

 _Melody: True, but I had my M110 SASS. The PSG-1 was given to me by Benton._

 _Hatton: Benton claimed to be CIA..._

 _Melody: Yes. The CIA was planning an arms shipment over the border. Covert aid to the rebels. I was tagged to protect the convoy. Two clicks past the border we came under heavy fire._

 _Hatton: The Soviet forces?_

 _Melody: No, the Afghans. Benton told me they were a splinter group trying to keep us from entering Kabul. The entire attack wiped out my squad. We cobbled together a single working truck. Benton was driving, Ellis was an demolitions expert, and I was on point. I was determined to make it to Kabul._

"Recon indicates heavy minefield saturation," said Ellis.

"Ok," said Melody. "You stay with the truck and keep the roadway clear. I'll take point and provide cover when needed."

"The truck sustained minor damage and the engine is overheating," Benton added. "Let's try to get to Kabul at a good clip."

Melody was armed with a M110 SASS with a suppressor equipped and a Heckler & Koch PSG-1 with a 20-round magazine for backup. Heavy sniper fire was coming from the mountains, and Melody took cover beside the truck and picked them off quickly. Occasionally, Ellis was clearing the minefield carefully while Melody covered him. Eventually, they made it to Kabul.

 _Melody: When we reached the city, I asked Benton and Ellis to stay with the truck, so I could scout our route._

 _Hatton: Where you met Sheva Alomar for the first time._

 _Melody: She was about to be ambushed by the Soviet Patrol. I saved her life. In return, she created a distraction, so we could get to the city. On our way to the rendezvous point, I spotted more trouble._

"We got a armored tank coming at us. Stay with the truck and I'll let you know when it's clear," Melody said.

"Copy that."

Melody proceeded, finding a T-64 armored tank simply called the Beast.

"Benton, you and Ellis get ready to get the truck out of here if I can't stop the T-64."

"What are you planning?"

"No idea, but I'll think of something."

Melody dodged the T-64's main gun shots and found some RPGs. She shot several at any opportunity until she successfully destroyed it.

"Clear!"


End file.
